Staring into the Moonlight
by RockURSocks2985
Summary: Not your average wolves. Smarter, bigger, stronger.   The wars between the packs and the REAL love between the wolves.
1. Chapter 1

DuhSmiley

The leader of the pack lay there in the grass. Nothing made sense at the moment. Every breath was leading him closer to death. He had been hunting in a field when he was shot in the shoulder and again in the leg. Even if his pack found him now It would be too late.

2 years later.

The Moonlight pack was getting ready for a harsh winter. They could all sense it coming, Many storms, and many hardships.

The leader Shining Star commanded everyone to hunt. And don't stop. To get all the food they could in the amount of time they had until the winter. And so everyone listened. As Hiding Leaf , a small grey wolf who was found by the pack in a pile of leaves and taken in, was hunting, she stumbled upon a path. So Hiding Leaf followed, unaware of what would come to be at the end of it. when she came to the end she found she was on the Dark Shadow pack land. Hiding Leaf ran back to her pack and told Old Roving Man A VERY old wolf about the entrance to their land. And so he, told the leader. Shining Star was scared for her pack since she did not have enough wolves to guard around there in case the Dark Shadow pack attacked.

And just as she feared, the Dark Shadow pack found the new entrance and waited for command to charge through and attack the Moonlight pack. 

Dark Shadow Pack 

On my command you will charge and stop at nothing. Kill everyone that you find small or large.

And so, the leader Kujudin Shouted the dreadful words and the Dark Shadow pack charged onto the moonlight pack territory.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, this is my first real story. I know it sucks but im not forcing you to read it  
(I will be editing this sometime so it WILL be betterr)

Since the Moonlight pack was unaware of an attack so early, the Dark Shadow pack had an advantage.  
They entered fierce and prepared. First, they killed all the small easy wolves. Then they teamed up against the big.

The Moonlight pack was discouraged.

But they sent a small messenger wolf that survived, to the pack on their other side, The River Flow Pack. And the River Flow pack helped fight them off.

(Hiding Leaf's (POV)

I should have know. I should have told somebody. Of course they would attack now since we just found out. But I guess all I can do is go and defend my pack. For I have failed them. There, It's a small wolf from the enemy pack. The least I can do is kill a few. I must be help in some way.

(Narrator (POV)

Hiding leaf lunged at the enemy knocking the intruded to the ground. Hiding leaf tried dodged the hits from the struggle. She lunged at his neck Tearing the flesh from his body, Flinging it to the side. Hiding Leaf lunged for the shoulder tearing it also. The blood leaked from the whimpering wolf. Then, an intruder wolf attacked Hiding Leaf and in one blow killed her, leaving her lying.

And so, the battle was soon over. The battle left many dead, Included the loved Hiding Leaf who was taken and buried in brush far off in unclaimed land. They held a ritual, which would guide all their loved dead ones to the heavens.


	3. Chapter 3

Moon Star, The wolf next in line for leader was worried. They had retreated. They had not been defeated. There is a chance that they had not ALL come to battle. And not all that came to battle had died.

(Moon Star (POV)

I think I should tell someone. This doesn't feel right. Okay, early tomorrow I will tell shining star that we should find a place to stay. Just so we can rebuild our pack. Enough so we can fight.

(Narrator (POV)  
Moon Star walked over to shining star. " Shining star, can't we stay somewhere? So that we may get strong so we no longer need help."  
"I am afraid that isn't possible. They would take our land. We must keep our help and appreciate it. They will help feed us train us and rebuild us. I know it's hard to see the pack this way, when in the beginning WE were the strongest and always had the advantage. But now, we must accept what is being given to us." Exclaimed Shining Star unusually loudly.

And with that moon star walked off to his den.

In the morning moon star heard wolves discussing very loudly outside of his den.  
He poked his head out and seen everyone gathering around.

(Shining Star (Pack leader) POV)  
Listen up everyone! I want everyone of you to pair up with a river flow pack member. And they will be teaching you to fight and hunt better. We need to bring the population up also…

(Old Roving Man (POV)  
Well is that all? "Yes that would be all continue your day."

(Moon Star (POV)  
Well. To bring the population up we need mates. And I want to make Blue Moon my mate.

(Narrator (POV)  
Moon star walked up to Blue Moon and looked her in the eyes. She knew what he was planning. And she was planning to go along. So Moon star met Blue Moon in her den awhile later.

They sat knowing. And they felt uncomfortable. But they didn't let it get to him. Moon star, moved in a flash to her….


	4. Chapter 4

Narrator (POV)

For Blue Moon there was no need to move. She just needed to stay still. Moon star was in her. He was making strong creatures.

Moon star was done. As soon as he "left" her he ran towards his den to eat the food that he hadn't finished earlier. 

(As time passed the packs trained and trained. And then, it came time for Blue Moon to have her pups.)

(Narrator(POV)

Everyone was gathered outside of the den. Blue moon was inside, alone. Giving birth to her pups, who seemed to be coming along quite quickly. The first born, was breeze. Second was Kane and third, husky. A very fine pair of pups, Blue moon was so proud. They were fairly big so they would make great fighters. Well, all but Kane. The middle pup.

Later that day, when some of the pack members were hunting, they found shining star. Her body lifeless. Just laying on the ground. And so she, was buried in brush, right next to Hiding leaf and Moon Star became the leader, And named his eldest son Breeze (star) Next pack leader. Although breeze was young, they all believed that Moon star would last. (;

But, Unfortunately, the Dark Shadow pack decided to attack, the day they lost their leader.


	5. Chapter 5

(Dark Shadow Pack (Leader(POV)  
" This time we will not retreat! We will fight to the Finnish whether it kills us or not!"  
"Now go!"

(Narrator(POV)

They charged at each other, this time the Moonlight pack was ready. And they were ripping throats and cutting up legs. They either killed them instantly of left them there to die slowly and bleed to death.

Moon Star had to stay in Blue moon's den to protect her and their pups.

Beam, an average sized Moonlight pack member charged and took on two Dark Shadow pack wolves at a time. Biting on in the neck so the blood could slowly gush out and spill all over. And kicking behind her she hit the other square in the nose hitting directly into the brain and killed it.

Beams brother, solar (solar-beam (;) Ran towards their leader ramming past the wolves that were guarding him. They fought and fought almost dancing together along with the silent beat. Biting and snarling filling the air.

Beam came running to help her brother, and together, brother and sister, they beat the horrid leader , but now they had A LOT of wolves on their tails…


	6. Chapter 6

(Narrator(POV)  
Solar and Beam ran from the wolves seeking revenge for their fallen leader.

They ran and ran until they found an old small den and jumped into it. The Dark Shadow pack were unaware and kept running. Solar and Beam waited to jump out and dart for their territory.

When they got back they found that they had won. But they also found that they would have to clean it up.

They would have to take all of their fallen pack members and drag them out to the unclaimed territory where the others are buried and held another ritual.

As for the enemy bodies they dragged them out Far past the unclaimed territory and let them be.

The rest of the living Dark Shadow pack ran off , for they were leaderless. And the Moonlight pack took their territory, Making it so that they may grow and become great.

And it turns out that the territory they moved into, had some neighbors…


	7. Chapter 7

(About 1 year later)  
Breeze was walking along the outskirts of their second territory looking through the trees to see if he could see their unknown neighbors. And, he did in fact find them.

It was a small pack of wolves. But from what breeze had heard he did not think they were the Dark Shadow wolves that had run a year before.

Breeze ran to his dieing father inside of a huge den. He told him, though it hurt to even look at him while he was sitting there dieing of an unknown sickness.

So his father put him momentarily in charge, so he could do what he thought would be right. And so, he sent some of their best wolves to run off into the unknown , small, pack.

When they came back, they had some news. A small pack had been living there even throughout even their ancestor's time and they had not known.  
They also said that they were very nice and they had been attacked a few times by the Dark Shadow pack, other wise they were bigger at one point. And since there were only about 10 they joined the Moonlight pack.

The moonlight pack was growing day after day. It grew and grew. Pups were born and an occasional small pack joined.

They were beginning to become the big pack that they originally were. They did not pick fights with other packs and they did not team up against each other over religion and ritual.

They were a good pack. They trained every day.

(Moon Star (Dieing pack leader (POV)

"I have an announcement! Please excuse my fading voice. But I have made a new pack law. From now on you can only breed if the male is a fighter. If we are attacked, we will not want the small wolves' lives to have to end because they can not fight.

And so, the new law is in affect. 


End file.
